Devata
The Devata are high beings descended from the enigmatic and now extinct Celestials, living their lives in absolute meditation as they attempt to communicate with lower beings in order to bring world peace. Characteristics Devata take the form of human-like beings for their visual foundation. Large and chubby in size, their faces are more monstrous in appearance, having strangely shaped mouths with tusks, antlers that store chi energy and sporting a singular eye, which always remains shut. Their hair length is naturally long and surreal in colour. Although most of their bodies are intact, few limbs are separated and levitate in place, connected with golden bands in order to channel and concentrate chi energy. History As the mysterious Celestials were birthed upon the eastern regions of Earth, they were bubbled within the astral plane. After creating a celestial kingdom to fend off all sorts of metaphysical and ancient evils, it was not too long until it was their time for their astral bodies to diminish. Thus, they gave birth to the Devata as wisps. After developing beyond wisps and other forms, Devata would be assigned by the Celestials to migrate to vibrant abodes. As beings who would rely on a meditative state for eternity, they generated mass amounts of chi and began to conjure mystical scrolls, eventually nursing the remaining Celestials. As their ancestors passed, soon the Devata would too. Instead of death, they would transcend into nirvana, emigrating outside of the Celestial Kingdom with new and finalised forms to carry on the heavenly goals of the Celestials. Language Devata are telepathic and will speak and adapt to whatever language a foreigner speaks in. They use this form of speech to communicate with other kinds to form several movements and maintain peaceful control. Culture and Societies Raised by the Celestials, Devata are entirely pacifistic and remain secluded from the outside world, beyond normal reach and invisible to the non-enlightened eye. Their customs and culture have been weaved by the Celestials themselves. As they hold an important and divine status, their bodies are highly fragile to physical, mental and emotional pain and must be safeguarded. Otherwise, if their meditation were to be severely disrupted by damage or spiritual imbalance, they would release a wave of catastrophic destruction before diminishing. Known Devatas As they are a nearly extinct species, only a few Devata remain with great purposes: Shangri Upon connecting with the Kunlun Mountains, she reached out to the inhabitants to form the civilisation of Shangri-La to find isolated and sacred happiness. After an unexpected disruption from outsiders, Shangri and the crumbling utopia allied with Atlantis to form Shangrilantis in an attempt to rebel against the anti-magicians of modern Earth and to avenge the fall of their lost civilisations. Whilst Shangrilantis was settling in, she later attained nirvana and transcended to a seclusive shrine within the kingdom, becoming a spirit for her final form. As she lays within her shrine territory, she blesses the belongings of spiritual guardians and zealous fighters in order to protect Shangrilantis and its people. Trung Upon connecting with several temple districts, he reached out to a selection of disciplinary monks to form the Santulan Movement and the establishment of Umelam Monastery at Umelam in an attempt to physically call upon and rejuvenate his dying ancestral celestial Santulan, whom Trung hospitalised. After the monastery had eventually settled, he attained nirvana and transcended within the monastic grounds, becoming a sacred talisman under the name of 'The Celestial's Chariot' for his final form in order to house Santulan's sacred power and allow them to pass down to Earth. Lhamo Upon connecting and reaching out to the elusive mystics of Tibet, they formed down the land of Panden within Shangri-La's territory, passing down the enchanted Devata scrolls to aid the world's natural flow. After Panden had finally settled in, they attained nirvana and transcended to a treasured Pandenese residence, becoming a disciplined and mortal pilgrim as their final form. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoids Category:Unknown diet Category:Astral beings Category:Santulan Category:Shangrilantis Category:Anthro